Ghost
by Jenher
Summary: Mi fantasma, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué paso con el alma que solías ser? RusBul


**|Escuchar con la canción de Halsey - Ghost.**

 **Bulgaria - Nayden|**

Exploró mi cuerpo con sus labios, extasiándome hasta el borde del placer y la locura. Ivan conocía mis puntos débiles y no dudaba en usarlos en mi contra para hacerme gemir su nombre.

— ¿Con cuántos te has acostado hoy, Nayden? —Murmuró sobre mi cuello.

Quizás fueron cuatro, o cinco, o seis... no lo sé. Sólo recuerdo haber visto a Ivan tomarme todas esas veces, haciéndome gritar de placer y llegar a los orgasmos tan placenteros que sólo él lograba causar.

Pero, al querer contemplar al chico de cabello rubio, me encontraba con el rostro de otra persona.

 _Mi fantasma, ¿A dónde vas?_

 _No te encuentro en el cuerpo dormido junto a mí._

No respondí su pregunta, sólo me dejé llevar por el cosquilleo que quedaba en mi piel al tacto de esas pálidas y huesudas manos. Era como fuego, quemándome y dejando marcas que jamás lograrían desaparecer.

Hace un año, cuando él comenzó a frecuentar este bar, lo vi por primera vez con ese estilo de chico malo que tanto atraía las miradas. El cabello rubio casi platinado, su fiel compañero de conquista, se veía suave al tacto —Y lo era—, su cuerpo exageradamente delgado pero musculoso era un buen atributo para ponerse aquellas camisas ajustadas que dejaban mucho a la imaginación, el trasero respingón y redondo que lucía a la perfección en esos pantalones ajustados, y la altura intimidante más el semblante serio y varonil que le hacían ver mucho más mayor de lo que en realidad era.

Ivan secretaba feromonas por todos sus poros.

Recuerdo haber estado tan encantado con él que hacia lo posible para llamar su atención, cosa que lograba gracias a mi aspecto angelical e inocente. Bailando de la manera más sensual posible en la pista de baile, jugando con chicos que sólo querían meter su pene en mí, logré atraer su completa atención.

Me miraba como un león mira a un ciervo; hambriento y deseoso de probar su jugosa carne.

Nuestra aventura comenzó esa noche, cambiando mi definición de una buena noche de sexo, y es que Ivan no se comparaba a todas esas noches que las pasé en brazos de hombres que pagaban por mis servicios.

Luego de la primera noche —La cual le di mi cuerpo gratis—, Ivan comenzó a ir todas las semanas, pagando lo que debía pagar y haciéndome sentir tanto placer de lo que jamás creí poder sentir.

De eso ha pasado un año exacto, un año donde más de una vez me cuestioné las extrañas sensaciones en mi estómago el verle entrar por aquella puerta iluminada con focos de neón.

Me había enamorado de él.

Gemí de dolor cuando su erección se abrió paso por mi recto sin preparación alguna.

Esta noche estaba más ansioso de lo normal.

—Vamos, Nayden —Hundí mis dedos en su espalda por el dolor—, gime para mí.

Era perverso, frio y calculador. Le encantaba que gimiera su nombre a gritos, que pidiera por más y hasta me tocara frente a él. Así era Ivan.

Varias veces que falté por gripe, Erzsebeth me contaba que le había visto manosearse con mujeres diferentes, incluso llegando a tener sexo con ellas pidiendo las habitaciones que el bar les alquilaba a las parejas con hormonas alborotadas.

 _Eres un chico Rolling Stone_

 _Nunca duermes solo_

 _Tienes un millón de números que llenan tu teléfono._

Ivan no era exclusivo para nadie.

— ¡Ah, Ivan! —Moví mis caderas buscando más profundidad. Necesitaba que diera con mi próstata— Mm...

Frenó sus movimientos y cambió de posición, sentándose sobre la cama y llevándome consigo hacia su regazo. Me dejé caer sobre su longitud.

—Muévete, nene.

Monté sobre su miembro con lentitud, sacándole más de un gruñido entre el placer y la impaciencia por la tortuosa necesidad de hacer que me moviese más rápido.

—Eres un chico malo, Nayden. —Tomo mi boca con pasión, introduciendo su lengua y reencontrándose con la mía. Sentía la saliva escurrirse por la comisura de los labios.

Tan sucio, tan excitante, tan él...

Me rodeó con uno de sus brazos y apegó mi pecho al suyo, encerrando estratégicamente mi erección entre nuestros cuerpos y logrando masturbarme con mis movimientos de arriba y hacia abajo.

Amaba como me hacía sentir. Lo amaba a él.

— ¡Ivan! —El abrumador placer me estaba cegando. Ya sentía cerca nuestra liberación— ¡Ah, Dios!

Y me corrí entre nuestros vientres, apretando mis paredes contra su duro miembro y haciéndole llegar también.

Su respiración entrecortada golpeaba mi cara, al igual que la mía golpeaba la suya.

Me miró por unos instantes que me parecieron eternos, como si intensase memorizar cada rasgo de mi cara. Capturó otra vez mis labios, pero no con necesidad o hambre, más bien con suavidad y hasta un poco de ternura.

Me estremecí y comencé a temblar.

Una vez el beso terminó, me miró una vez más y me empujó suavemente hacia un lado de la cama. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez, casi como si intentara escapar de aquí.

Alcancé la sabana y me tapé el cuerpo, ansioso por su repentina forma de actuar.

—Mañana me casaré, así que no me volverás a ver de nuevo por aquí.

Fue como descubrir la razón de la existencia de la vida.

— ¿Qué?

Terminó de amarrar sus botas y me miró de manera neutra.

—Fuiste mi polvo de despedida.

Tomó su billetera y sacó unos cuantos billetes, arrojándolos con precisión a los pies de la cama. Me sentí herido.

—Fuiste el mejor sexo en toda mi vida y dudo que mi esposa te supere, pero quiero formar una familia y ser feliz —Un foco de neón comenzó a parpadear. Ivan abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta antes de salir—. Hasta nunca, Nayden.

Y se marchó, llevándose mi corazón consigo.

Esa noche, pensé que sólo se trataba de una broma, que a la noche siguiente volvería a verle cruzar aquella puerta.

Pasaron una, dos tres e incontables noches donde esperé, sentado al borde de la cama, hasta quedar profundamente dormido y despertando con unas inmensas ganas de llorar al darme cuenta de que había dicho la verdad.

Seguí con mi trabajo, entregándole mi cuerpo a hombres que no me hacían sentir nada, hombres que eran reemplazados por el fantasma de Ivan, pero de un fantasma que tenía todas las características del nombre: no me hacía sentir lo que mi cuerpo anhelaba.

El tiempo pasó, como es el curso normal de la vida.

Y Ivan jamás volvió.

 _Mi fantasma, ¿A dónde vas?_

 _¿_ _Qué pasó con el alma que solías ser?_


End file.
